


kissin’ by the mistletoe.

by suhnnyseok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, No Beta We Dye Like Got7, all the kisses, sorry for not mentioning minho and jeongin ily guys, there’s no plot to this at all, this is just Soft Shit guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnnyseok/pseuds/suhnnyseok
Summary: Well, guess what? You owe me too," the latter sang, caressing his boyfriend’s cheekbones with his thumb."And what's that?"Chan placed his index finger underneath Jisung’s chin, lifting it so that he could see the glittering mistletoe hanging above them. The younger broke into a wide smile, looking back down and into his boyfriend's eyes."You're sneaky," he mumbled as he leaned forward and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	kissin’ by the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for rachel you big fat white nasty smelling fat bit-
> 
> i’m just kidding
> 
> yes, I know it’s not christmas, creative liberties, blah blah

"Chan."

"Hmm."

"Bang Chan."

"Hmmmm."

"Channie."

"Uhmm?"

"BANG CHAN!"

"WHAT?"

The sudden outburst from his boyfriend had Jisung giggling, feeling successful after waking him up and pissing him off at the same time. Chan was persistent though, and still hadn't opened his eyes to look at the younger.

He looked like an angel, with his wispy blonde hair curled every which way. Jisung was so in love, damn.

"Merry Christmas, babe," Jisung mumbled, pushing aside the messy bedhead and pressing a kiss to Chan’s forehead, who smiled softly.

"Merry Christmas, darl-ow, fuck!"

Jisung laughed out loud this time as Chan squinted through the early rays of sunlight before closing his eyes again.

"Honestly Sungie, it's too early for this," he grumbled, pulling his comforter over his head. Unfortunately, though, it wouldn't go above his chin since it was tangled between their legs.

"Nuh-uh, we have a party to get ready for and you are not going back to sleep again," Jisung demanded, pulling the comforter off them completely and hovering over Chan with what he hoped was a tempting look.

"5 minutes, please?"

"Hmm...no."

With that, the younger started to pepper Chan’s face with kisses, not leaving a single spot on his face untouched by his lips. When he tried to squirm away and turn around, Jisung only grabbed him tighter, arms wrapped around his warm body stubbornly.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!"

Jisung grinned, and Chan couldn't help but smile back in his half asleep state. "Good. Let's get going now."

******

"Wait, we need more decorations?" Chan groaned as Jisung pulled him through the shop dedicated specifically for Christmas ornaments and knick knacks. The younger turned to look at Jisung in disbelief, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Of course we do! We only bought the stuff for the tree, so we still need the holly for the door, the bells, the fairy lights, the mistletoe-"

"Whoa whoa, we stop right there. No mistletoe," Chan declared, holding up his hands.

Jisung’s lips pulled into a pout, letting go of the shopping cart he had been pushing along before intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend's outstretched ones.

"We need to get Felix to finally get over his stupid puppy crush and kiss Changbin hyung this year, though," he reasoned, his pout melting into a giggle when Chan sighed.

"I guess that’s reasonable. But that means we're-"

"Yay! We need one for every two feet of the house!"

******

The soft Christmas music seemed to hum through the very foundation of the cozy house, spreading warmth and pleasure everywhere. The whole space was comfortably crowded, Chan and Jisung’s closest friends and family occupying random spots of the house like it was their own.

"Great party, Chan hyung!" Felix called, patting the eldest on his shoulder. They were all dressed according to the festive theme, and Felix looked particularly Christmas ready thanks to the cute little snowflake stickers replicating his freckles.

"Thank you, Lix. Have you spoken to Changbin yet? Sungie told me you had a plan this year," Chan asked, smirking mischievously as the other boy turned a nice shade of pink.

It was pretty well known among all their friends that Felix was well and properly whipped for Changbin, but so far had been too chicken to do anything about it. According to Jisung, Felix had come to a decision a fee months ago; he would ask Changbin out during the annual Christmas party, no matter what.

"Um, not yet, but..." Felix started, his eyes reflexively sweeping the crowd of people in search for hus person in question, a smile gracing his lips once he spots him. "...maybe in a bit. I’m not buzzed enough."

Unfortunately for Felix, Jisung just so happened to be standing next to Changbin at that exact moment. Chan watched in thinly veiled amusement as his boyfriend nudged Changbin’s arm, head tilting towards the general direction of Felix. He heard Felix mutter a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath as he got spotted, schooling his expression into a smile before he made his way towards Changbin. 

Chan watched with a proud smile as Felix bee lined towards the other boy, giving him a grin before being pulled away to the side. He couldn't hear their conversation, but whatever Changbin had mumbled had Felix blushing fire brigade res and nodding his head.

Neither of them had noticed the well placed mistletoe hanging right above their heads until someone from the kitchen (most likely Seungmin) called it out. There seemed to be a pause for contemplation between the teo, before Felix grabbed two handfuls of Changbin’s shirt to pull him into the party’s first kiss under the mistletoe.

Cheers broke out among their friends, and Chan joined in enthusiastically. He was about to join the others to go and congratulate the new couple, but was stopped by two sneaky arms wrapping themselves around his torso.

"He finally grew some balls and did it, didn't he?" Jisung mumbled against Chan’s back. Turning around with a chuckle, the elder placed his hands on Jisung’s cheeks lovingly.

"I think Changbin asked first, but Felix kissed him," he informed, laughter increasing as Jisung groaned.

"I owe Hyunjin three dinners at his favourite restaurant, then," he sighed, leaning forward and resting his forearms on Chan’s shoulders.

The elder quirked an eyebrow. "Did you bet on the kiss or who asks who out?"

"Both," Jisung replied in a defeated tone, rolling his eyes when Chan laughed yet again.

"Well, guess what? You owe me too," the latter sang, caressing his boyfriend’s cheekbones with his thumb.

"And what's that?"

Chan placed his index finger underneath Jisung’s chin, lifting it so that he could see the glittering mistletoe hanging above them. The younger broke into a wide smile, looking back down and into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You're sneaky," he mumbled as he leaned forward and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.

******

"I think we're done cleaning up, hyung," Jisung called from the kitchen, putting away the last few extra bottles of drinks they had. The party had ended a while ago, and all the guests had shuffled out, leaving behind a lot to wrap up. Chan had finished up with the living room, where Jisung was putting away the food and drinks that were left from the party. He decided to go check up on Chan when there’s no response.

The younger made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, smiling softly when he spotted Chan on his stomach in front of the still-lit Christmas tree. He had a book in his hands, probably one of the many novels Brian had gifted to them this year.

"What are you reading?" Jisung asked, his voice barely above a whisper so as to not shatter the silence enveloping them. Chan’s back seemed very warm and inviting, so Jisung laid down on his stomach as well, on top of Chan’s back. His elbows were spread across the elder's shoulders and their legs tangled together by habit.

"It's a romance novel," he answered, tone ridiculously casual for someone who had a grown man lying on his back. Chan flipped back to the first page, starting to read aloud from the beginning of the story. Jisung made himself comfortable, stretching out on top of him and placing a kiss on the back of Chan’s head.

That's how they spent the night of Christmas, pressed together in the warmth of their home, Chan’s soothing voice and Jisung’s measured breathing being the only sounds audible throughout the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> the day i figure out how to work changes on ao3 is the day i will be satisfied, s i g h
> 
> leave some love if you enjoyed! <3 thank you guys, mwah
> 
> (also if y’all saw that mistake no you didn’t dhdjh)


End file.
